Um Breve e Eterno Amor
by Silvinha Hyuuga
Summary: O amor surge de situações inesperadas e floresce nos lugares mais inóspitos. Quando o sentimento é verdadeiro, ele prevalece até mesmo sobre a própria morte. Duas almas completamente diferentes. Ele procura o fim para sua vida de traidor e assassino. Ela procura esquecer um amor que a fez sofrer durante muito tempo. Um encontro que mudará suas vidas para sempre.


**POV Ino On**

Nada melhor que um banho de cachoeira para relaxar após uma missão. Shino e eu fomos chamados para servirmos de guarda-costas de um comerciante importante que morava em Suna. Foi apenas mais uma missão, daquelas extremamente chatas. Na volta encontramos uma bela cachoeira e resolvemos passar a noite ali perto. Já estávamos perto de Konoha e um descanso naquele lindo lugar não mataria ninguém.

Já estava noite e a lua cheia iluminava tudo com sua luz prateada. Eu aproveitei que Shino estava dormindo e decidi dar um mergulho na cachoeira, que à luz do astro, estava extremamente bela. As águas cristalinas eram quase mágicas. Soltei meus cabelos, despi-me completamente e mergulhei fundo, para após retornar a superfície. Aproveitei uma pedra grande do lado esquerdo, próximo de onde a água caia, e sentei-me com meus pensamentos, que logo se voltaram para certo alguém, mais precisamente para certo Uchiha.

Sim, por mais que tenha se passado um pouco mais de dois anos, e ele tenha se tornado um traidor, meus sentimentos por ele ainda eram muito fortes. Sempre sonhava com o seu retorno, na qual ele estava apaixonado por mim e pedia-me em casamento. Eu sei que é um sonho bobo e infantil, mas não consigo evitar. Tentei de tudo para esquecê-lo, até mesmo iniciar uma relação com o novo companheiro de time da Sakura, o enigmático Sai. Mas não deu certo, por mais que eu tente tirá-lo da cabeça, eu não consigo. Esse sentimento me persegue por onde quer que eu vá.

Está nos meus sonhos, ou ocupando grande parte dos meus pensamentos, e acompanhado da maldita esperança de que ele vai se lembrar de mim e perceber que me ama. Viveríamos juntos, seríamos felizes para sempre... Isso é super, mega idiota, mas eu realmente penso isso. Não, eu não quero mais pensar nisso, isso só me machuca! Até hoje eu ainda choro por ele, me sinto tão idiota por isso, é exagerado, mas é assim que me sinto.

Chega! Não quero mais pensar nele. Eu já sofri demais por ele, e nem ao menos ele me retribuiu, nem um simples olhar, um sorriso, nada. Isso é o que mais me deixa constrangida, amo alguém que nunca me amou, nunca se importou comigo. A única garota da qual eu que ele ao menos se importou, mesmo que um pouco, foi com a Sakura. Minha antiga amiga e que no final das contas, se tornou minha rival por culpa dele. Claro, que ele se importaria com ela, eles eram do mesmo time e também, ela havia se machucado o protegendo. No fim das contas ela tinha mais chance com ele do que eu.

Esse é mais um motivo para esquecê-lo. Se ele voltasse algum dia, talvez fosse para ela que ele voltaria. Sim, por ela! Talvez onde quer que ele esteja, se realmente estivesse pensando em alguém, seria nela. Eu fui apenas mais uma idiota que passou pela vida dele, com esperanças de que um dia ele olharia para mim e me notaria, ou melhor, retribuísse o sentimento que eu sinto por ele. Fui apenas mais uma iludida.

Mas quer saber? Eu não vou mais sentir pena de mim e lamentar pelo que nunca aconteceu, e que certamente nunca acontecerá: um amor que nunca será correspondido. De agora em diante, eu Ino Yamanaka, nunca mais irei sofrer por alguém que não merece o meu amor. Não perderei meu tempo com falsas esperanças.

Após essa decisão, me levantei e fiquei em pé na pedra, mergulhando novamente. Fico algum tempo dentro d'água até precisar de ar, então subo novamente à superfície. Saio lentamente da água olhando para a lua que parece sorrir para mim. Não pensei duas vezes para sorrir de volta. Vesti minha roupa e deixei meu cabelo solto - por ele estar molhado, é a melhor coisa a se fazer - quando de repente percebo um vulto perto das árvores em volta. Fico em posição de ataque. Mas não há nada. Não sei, talvez tenha sido só impressão minha. Voltei e me deitei para dormir. Esse seria um novo começo para mim. E eu não iria mais viver no passado. De agora em diante eu farei de tudo para ser feliz, esquecerei o que o Sasuke foi um dia para mim.

POV Ino Off

**POV Itachi On**

Tudo o que eu queria era um pouco de sossego. Isso soaria um pouco irônico, já que a vida que levo não é nem um pouco sossegada. Desde muito novo eu tenho uma rotina agitada e, muito cedo tive que tomar uma difícil decisão. Uma escolha que me levou a exterminar quase por completo todo o meu Clã. Não eliminei totalmente, por causa de uma pessoa: meu irmão mais novo Sasuke Uchiha. E ainda fiz com que ele acreditasse que eu era um traidor e desejasse vingança. O que realmente deu muito certo.

Logo depois que eu fui embora da vila, deixando para trás tudo o que era importante para mim, entrei para a Akatsuki a fim de manter a imagem de assassino e traidor. Enquanto isso Sasuke estaria a salvo em Konoha e quando chegasse a hora certa, ele faria o que era para ser feito. Mas não aconteceu exatamente o que eu planejava. O cretino do Orochimaru teve que se meter onde não devia. Apesar disso, decidi não interferir, pois ele era um ninja de alto nível, perigoso e procurado. Não seria má ideia deixar Sasuke com ele. Embora eu soubesse o motivo dele querer Sasuke, eu também sabia o motivo de Sasuke querer se juntar a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru ensinaria jutsus poderosos e proibidos para Sasuke, tornando-o forte para no fim tomar o seu corpo para si. Não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir que Sasuke queria ficar poderoso para vir me encontrar. Nada o pararia, pois eu provoquei seu ódio por mim. Nada e nem ninguém pararia ou impediria sua vingança. Ele é um Uchiha, e o sangue guerreiro corre em suas veias. Lutaria até o fim e pelo que acredita. Digo isso porque eu sou assim. Era apenas questão de tempo para ele descartar Orochimaru e vir me matar.

Mas essa última parte não seria de todo ruim. Matando-me ele vingaria todas as mortes do Clã, principalmente a morte de nossos pais. Para mim seria um alívio, e o fim para da vida da qual não tenho orgulho. Fiz o que achava certo, mas isso não ameniza nem justifica tudo o que fiz. Morrer pelas mãos de meu irmão foi o fim que planejei. Meu amor por ele foi maior que qualquer coisa, morrer por suas mãos era o mínimo que eu poderia conceder a ele para sanar, pelo menos em uma pequena parte, toda a dor que lhe causei.

Isso não tardaria muito a acontecer, pois pelas últimas notícias que tive dele, ele havia matado Orochimaru e reunido um time com mais três pessoas. É questão de tempo até que ele me encontre e acabe logo com essa história horrível e assassina que tive.

Já que eu teria pouco tempo de vida, decidi aproveitar e ir pela última vez a um lugar especial. Sim, eu tenho um lugar especial. Um lindo jardim natural perto de Konoha. O único lugar que me traz um pouco de paz. Decidi sair a noite, e se fosse direto, chegaria pela manhã. Avisei para Kisame que sairia. Por incrível que pareça, ele foi o mais próximo de um amigo que eu tive em todo esse tempo na Akatsuki. Não éramos um exemplo de amizade, mas nos dávamos bem.

Ao chegar próximo a um riacho, senti um chakra por perto e decidi verificar. Não desejava lutar, mas não custava nada verificar. Saber pelo menos se deveria me preocupar ou não. Segui em direção à origem de minha pequena perturbação. Quanto mais me aproximava, mas sentia aquele lugar familiar. Quando cheguei perto, me ocultei e observei. Eu reconhecia aquele lugar, era a cachoeira que eu costumava frequentar sempre que voltada de uma missão fora da vila.

Era ótimo para relaxar e tirar a tensão depois de completar uma missão difícil. Mas uma coisa me chamou atenção, uma pessoa estava lá. Uma garota. E pelo visto, uma linda garota. Loira, cabelos longos, e a pele branca, que parecia brilhar sob a luz da lua, dava-lhe a aparência de maciez e suavidade. Corpo perfeito. As curvas nos lugares certos, tudo realmente perfeito. Bom, acho que o termo garota não é bom o bastante para classificá-la. Era uma mulher, uma bela mulher. Ela levantou os olhos para a lua e sorriu para ela.

Seu riso era lindo. E quando vi seu lindo sorriso, senti algo diferente dentro de mim. Minha respiração pareceu pesar e meu coração bater mais rápido. O que eu estava sentindo? Era algo diferente de tudo que já senti e isso me assustou. Parecia que eu estava me apaixonado por essa garota. Mas isso era algo que eu considerava impossível. Nunca acreditei nessas coisas e eu nem a conhecia. Mas acho que agora estava duvidando disso. Tentei ignorar. Viver um amor agora seria a última coisa que eu faria.

Depois que a jovem vestiu as roupas, visualizei sua bandana. Ela era um ninja de Konoha. Vi que era melhor tomar cuidado, pois se descobrisse que eu estava perto, com certeza geraria tensão. Saí rapidamente dali. Teria que evitar qualquer tipo de problema.

POV Itachi Off

**POV Ino On**

Shino e eu voltamos na manhã seguinte para Konoha, e por incrível que pareça, Tsunade-sama nos deu duas semanas de folga, já que ela nos enviou para várias missões seguidas durante 4 meses. Eu estava mesmo precisando, pois além das missões, o pouco tempo entre uma missão e outra, era gasto com o aprendizado de jutsus médicos. Eu realmente estava esgotada, e para aproveitar essa liberação, decidi ir até uma clareira que tem nos arredores de Konoha, onde tem uma enorme quantidade de flores - que de forma natural - cresceram ali.

Eu descobri esse lugar faz pouco menos de um ano, e sempre que posso venho até ele. É tão tranquilo, e o cheiro das flores me acalmava e me mantém com a cabeça nas nuvens. Fico ali por horas, principalmente quando estou deprimida. Sinto paz e alegria. A brisa que percorre esse lugar tem o poder de me fazer esquecer tudo de ruim que deixa-me deprimida. Tudo está tão lindo, mas claro que era por causa da melhor estação do ano: a Primavera. Repleto de flores, o local parece um tapete enorme de várias cores, que o deixa mais que formoso, deixa-o perfeito.

Bem no Centro, há uma árvore enfeitada com sakuras rosas, lindas e perfeitas, que complementam mais ainda a beleza do lugar. Aproximei-me e me sentei embaixo da árvore, apreciando a bela vista que me era proporcionada. Sempre me maravilhava com aquele lugar. Fechei os olhos e aspirei o doce cheiro. Mas repentinamente senti uma presença. Abri os olhos e me levantei rapidamente. Um homem estava ali na minha frente. Mas não era uma pessoa qualquer, pela cor de sua capa negra e pelo desenho de nuvens vermelhas, era um Akatsuki.

Ele me era familiar, então lembrei-me de quem se tratava. Não podia ser, era Itachi Uchiha. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Sim, era ele, irmão daquele que eu estou tentando a todo custo esquecer. O que ele pretende com tudo isso? Ele é um ninja traidor assim como Sasuke, o responsável pelo massacre e quase extinção do Clã Uchiha, e ele estava ali, na minha frente. Minha surpresa foi tamanha que eu não consegui me mover.

Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos vermelhos e intensos, e eu me lembrei que se tratava do Sharingan e seu poder mortal. Eu me afastei dele alguns passos para traz e senti minhas costas no tronco da árvore. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Estava encurralada e não fazia ideia do que ele pretendia fazer comigo. Ele se moveu um pouco incomodado quando percebeu minha reação e desativou o Sharingan.

- Não precisa ficar com medo de mim. - ele afirmou para me fazer relaxar um pouco e continuou. - Não sabia que encontraria alguém aqui neste lugar... - de alguma forma, eu me acalmei e senti-me relaxada. - O que uma menina como você está fazendo sozinha num lugar desses?

- Eu é que pergunto, o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei finalmente criando coragem - Eu descobri esse lugar há pouco tempo e venho aqui sempre que posso. Não é muito arriscado você vir para cá, tão perto de Konoha? - indaguei. Eu estava curiosa.

- Não muito. Eu sempre venho aqui e nunca me pegaram, então posso dizer que não é arriscado. - falou com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, gesto que eu achei muito lindo.

Sasuke poderia ser bonito, mas Itachi realmente era muito mais lindo. E o fato de ele ser um assassino frio e extremamente perigoso, deixava-o mais irresistível. Aquele meio sorriso deixava-o muito _sexy_. Suspirei e me repreendi mentalmente. Não era possível, estava tentando me livrar dos sentimentos pelo Sasuke que me atormentava e acabo de conhecer Itachi - seu irmão mais velho - e já estou suspirando por ele? Droga, qual é o meu problema? Não posso ver um Uchiha que já fico caindo de amores por ele? Era só o que me faltava. De repente ele me tira dos meus devaneios.

- Como você se chama? - perguntou ele com curiosidade. Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa, o que eu faço? Digo meu nome?

- Ino Yamanaka - decidi por fim dizer a verdade.

- _Hum_... uma Yamanaka. Não me surpreende o motivo de você gostar desse lugar - disse ele de um modo que parecia óbvio. - Eu descobri esse local quando tinha doze anos e sempre que posso venho aqui. O único ambiente onde eu sinto um pouco de paz. – falou com uma tristeza no olhar.

Não sei por que, mas eu me senti mal quando o ouvi proferir essa última frase. Eu conheço o passado dele, e até hoje não consigo entender o motivo que o levou a fazer tudo àquilo com o próprio Clã. Mas vendo ele aqui, era como se ele sentisse uma culpa, culpa essa que quem olhasse e decifrasse seu olhar, descobriria a tristeza que este carregava. De repente eu percebi que ele não era tão frio quanto eu ouvia falar. Não sei o que o levou a fazer tudo o que fez, mas eu sentia uma enorme vontade de ajudá-lo a superar tudo. De fazê-lo feliz. Então ele se virou e ficou a admirar o lindo campo de rosas ao nosso redor.

- Logo não poderei mais vir para cá - ele falou, e eu senti um nó na garganta.

- por quê? - perguntei por impulso. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu já estava pensando que poderia encontrá-lo mais vezes. - É porque eu descobri esse lugar também? - arrisquei, com meus olhos marejando inconscientemente só de pensar que ele não viria mais por minha causa.

- Não tem nada a ver com você. - ele falou no mesmo momento em que se virava para mim. - Eu tenho uma coisa para fazer e quando eu terminar, não estarei vivo. Será o meu fim, o fim de todo meu sofrimento, assim espero. - e sua voz estava carregada de tristeza.

Não sei explicar, mas quando ouvi isso, pareceu que meu coração foi espetado por uma lâmina afiada. Como assim ele morreria? Mesmo não o conhecendo, eu senti uma coisa dentro de mim quando o olhava. Era uma sensação totalmente diferente, como se preenchesse o vazio que se instalara aqui com a partida de Sasuke. Era possível que eu me apaixonei por ele a primeira vista? Eu nunca acreditei nisso. Amor à primeira vista para mim era conto de fadas, mas agora... Acho que realmente é verdade. Não acredito nisso, meu coração só pode estar de brincadeira. Então minha visão embaça, sinto lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto, as quais não consegui evitar.

Ele me olhou e se surpreendeu com que estava presenciando. Aproximou-se de mim e levantou as suas mãos para limpar o meu rosto, que a essa altura estava banhado em lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu pequena? - em seus olhos havia preocupação.

- Não quero que você morra. - respondi sendo sincera. Abaixei meu rosto olhando para o chão, meio envergonhada com o que disse, mas foi meio que automático. Eu tenho a maior facilidade para demonstrar meus sentimentos. Talvez por isso eu não seja uma Kunoichi tão boa quanto quero ser.

- Como assim? - ele respondeu surpreso com minha afirmação. Retirou as mãos do meu rosto e pelo que pressentia, ele ainda me fitava.

- Você deve estar achando que sou uma idiota por dizer isso, afinal nós acabamos de nos conhecer, mesmo eu sabendo quem você é – falei com a cabeça ainda abaixada.

- Não acho isso. Estou surpreso, você sabe quem sou e o que fiz. Isso seria a última coisa que eu esperaria de alguém, principalmente sendo alguém de Konoha... Eu não mereço isso - senti pela sua voz aquela tristeza novamente.

- Pelo que vê, eu sou bem diferente. - respondi, finalmente levantando minha cabeça. Percebi a tristeza em seu olhar. Eu já tinha me acalmado e sorri levemente para ele. - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

- É, você me surpreendeu. Mas me diga, o que levou você chegar a essa conclusão? - falou olhando nos meus olhos.

Ele estava com um olhar de curiosidade. Para um cara que era conhecido por sua frieza, ele se mostrava um tanto quanto humano. Baseando-me no fato de que ele falou que essa seria a sua última vez aqui, decidi contar o que estava acontecido comigo. Afastei-me um pouco dele e dei alguns passos para frente, apreciando a vista e tomando coragem para dizer aquilo que eu gostaria que ele soubesse. Ainda sem coragem de encará-lo, decidi por fim começar.

- Quando eu era criança, conheci o Sasuke... O cara mais lindo que já tinha visto e quase que instantaneamente me vi apaixonada por ele. Mesmo eu sendo criança, eu achava que o amava, pois era um sentimento forte. Mas isso não aconteceu só comigo, mas com quase todas as garotas da minha idade. Isso inclui minha amiga Sakura. Éramos grandes amigas, mas depois desse fato nos tornamos rivais, pois estávamos apaixonadas pelo mesmo cara. Eu sempre declarava o meu amor por ele e o seguia sempre que podia. Por mais que eu fosse ignorada eu não desistia. Eu sofri muito depois que ele foi embora.

Fiz uma pequena pausa para tomar fôlego e criar coragem para prosseguir com o resto.

- Mas depois que você chegou aqui, senti algo diferente. É diferente do que sentia por Sasuke. É muito mais forte e quase me sufoca. Quando encaro seus olhos, mesmo que por pouco segundos, sinto meu coração acelerar. Minha capacidade de pensar é anulada, minha respiração fica totalmente desregulada e meu corpo enfraquece. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Mas não é uma sensação ruim. É a primeira vez que eu nutro isso por alguém. Nem mesmo com Sasuke eu me sentia assim.

Virei-me para ele um pouco receosa. Pelo que vi em seu rosto, parecia calmo, esperando que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa. Desviei meu olhar para o lado, estava meio envergonhada pelo que viria a dizer. Decidi continuar.

- Você disse que não me achava idiota, mas acho que depois dessa pergunta com certeza achará. Mas preciso aproveitar esse momento e te perguntar uma coisa, já que você disse que não voltará a este lugar. - terminei ainda olhando para o chão. Um aperto no meu coração se instalou nessa última frase.

Mas nesse momento, decidi não pensar nisso, já que essa era minha última chance e eu não desperdiçaria. Não agora que eu tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos.

- O que a senhorita desejar. - respondeu-me com um meio sorriso, o que o deixou lindo.

Devo dizer que me esqueci de respirar? Acho que não. Eu devia estar com cara de boba olhando para ele

– Acho que é melhor você respirar Ino - falou com um tom divertido. Logo saí de meu transe e desviei meu olhar do dele. Envergonhada.

Recompus-me e decidi prosseguir olhando em seus olhos. Queria que ele sentisse o quão sincera eu estava sendo.

- Você acredita em amor a primeira vista? - fui direto ao ponto sem saber o que esperar.

POV Ino Off

**POV Itachi On**

Finalmente tinha chegado. Depois de uma noite inteira sem dormir, tinha chegado naquele lugar. O cheiro, a paisagem, estava mais lindo do que eu imaginava. E aquela árvore, centralizada, complementando com as belas sakuras rosas estava deixando tudo perfeito. Mas havia algo ali que com certeza não fazia parte da paisagem. Uma pessoa sentada sob a sombra e que parecia alheia a tudo, apenas apreciando a paisagem.

Com certeza não me sentiu quando cheguei. Com todo esse descuido, acho que não deveria me preocupar. Mas ela me parecia familiar. Olhando bem, ela tinha cabelos loiros e a pele branca. Oh! Deus. Era aquela garota que tinha encontrado na noite passada na cachoeira. Isso só podia ser brincadeira. Passei a noite toa pensando nela. Mesmo tentando ignorar a todo custo qualquer pensamento sobre ela, eu não conseguia. Agora ela aparece no meu lindo jardim e mais linda do que estava na noite passada. Meu coração falhou uma batida e um leve tremor passou por minha espinha. Minha respiração ficou mais pesada, precisando repirar cada vez mais fundo. Estava suando. Droga! Isso é impossível. Eu estava parecendo um adolescente apaixonado.

Por que isso foi acontecer logo agora? Eu não tenho mais tempo para isso, mesmo se eu quisesse. Isso só pode ser castigo, isso mesmo. Estou começando a pagar por tudo o que fiz. Mas ela está tão linda e eu preciso chegar perto. Mesmo que precise apagar sua memória depois, preciso saber sobre ela.

Ela estava de olhos fechados quando me aproximei. Tão linda que parecia um anjo. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto, e trajava um vestidinho lilás. A veste, de alcinha fina, era justo no busto, e caia levemente e folgado até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Não dava para ver exatamente, pois ela estava sentada. Mas não demorou muito. E quando sentiu minha presença, ela abriu os olhos. Olhar azuis. Agora sim, eu tinha certeza de que ela era mesmo um anjo. Levantou-se rapidamente e ficou na minha frente. Era um pouco mais baixa que eu.

Assustou-se com minha presença, pareceu me reconhecer e deu alguns passos para trás. Quando viu que não tinha como sair, desesperou-se. Incomodei-me com aquilo. Não era minha intenção assustá-la. Desativei meu Sharingan para mostrar para ela que eu não queria fazer mal. Pareceu-me se sentir um pouco mais segura com meu gesto.

Começamos a conversar e ela parecia se sentir mais a vontade comigo conforme o tempo passava. O que foi muito bom. Fiquei admirando-a tentando parecer o mais normal possível. Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu tinha visto em minha vida. E com certeza estava piorando minha condição. A cada minuto que passava, parecia que aquilo que eu tava sentindo estava cada vez mais forte. E enquanto conversava com ela, estava sendo sincero em tudo o que dizia - não sei por que, mas estava. E quando a vi chorando, depois de ter dito que não voltaria mais aquele lugar por que morreria, meu coração apertou.

Levei minhas mãos ao se rosto para secar suas lágrimas. Sua pele era macia, como eu havia imaginado. Mas fiquei realmente surpreso quando ela respondeu o por que das lágrimas. Ela não queria que eu morresse. Aquilo tocou bem fundo. Como ela poderia ter desenvolvido alguma coisa por mim se mal havia me conhecia? Isso realmente seria impossível. Eu não merecia isso. Não queria que sofresse por minha causa. Perguntei o porquê dela ter chegado a essa conclusão, e então ela me contou uma coisa que me surpreendeu, novamente.

Ela havia conhecido Sasuke e tinha se apaixonado por ele. Nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. Confesso que não gostei nem um pouco quando ela começou a falar, ainda bem que nessa hora ela estava de costas para mim para não me ver. Mas depois quando ela fez aquela pausa e continuou, senti meu coração se aquecer e bater acelerado. Parecia que estava realmente acontecendo, ela estava sentindo alguma coisa por mim. Senti-me feliz por saber que ela nutria algum sentimento por mim, mas mantive a calma. Ela disse que queria me perguntar uma coisa. Só que dessa vez eu fui pego desprevenido.

- Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

Fiquei sem ação. Não esperava esse tipo de pergunta. Demorei uns segundos para raciocinar direito e decidi por fim, falar tudo o que eu sentia. Ela foi sincera e eu iria ser sincero também.

- Eu confesso que nunca acreditei nesse tipo de coisa. Eu achava que era impossível e também, nunca me permiti deixar isso acontecer. Ainda mais porque eu não mereço ter esse sentimento. - comecei calmamente.

Ela ainda continuava a me fitar esperando eu continuar. Suspirei fundo e dei uma rápida olhada para cima, em direção as sakuras. Voltei meu olhar para ela e continuei.

- Mas ontem, quando estava vindo para cá, encontrei no caminho uma moça linda, banhando-se em uma cachoeira a luz do luar. Era tão linda que comecei a sentir algo que nunca tinha sentido. Ela parecia um anjo. Decidi não ficar mais tempo observando-a, pois eu simplesmente não podia mais ficar ali. Não podia me permitir sentir algo por ela... Eu não merecia ter um anjo em minha vida. - vi que ela se surpreendeu com minha revelação. Mas decidiu ficar calada esperando eu terminar - Então quando chego finalmente ao meu destino eu a encontro novamente e dessa vez, me permiti vim falar com ela. E enquanto estou com ela percebo que estava errado.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso me incentivando a continuar, e eu não querendo mais prolongar aquilo, decidi por fim dizer a verdade.

- Sim. Eu acredito em amor a primeira vista. Por que quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu senti algo que nunca pensei ser capaz de sentir e vendo você falando tudo aquilo. Sobre o que você está sentindo por mim... Eu vi que estava apaixonado por você. Agora me responda: Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

Agora era a minha vez de saber o que ela realmente sentia por mim.

POV Itachi Off

**POV Ino On**

Eu simplesmente explodi por dentro quando ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim. Eu estava tão feliz. Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Sorri para ele. Acabei com a distancia entre nós dois e por fim, selei nossos lábios. Eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar por nós com esse contato. Foi uma sensação incrível sentir seus lábios nos meus. Confesso que nunca tinha beijado. Mas não me importei com esse fato. Ele seria o primeiro. Meu primeiro beijo. Mesmo sendo apenas um selinho.

- Sim... - respondi a sua pergunta - Eu acredito em amor a primeira vista, por que eu também estou apaixonada por você. Eu sei que isso é praticamente impossível, mas está acontecendo. O que sentia pelo Sasuke não era amor, pois nem chega perto do que sinto por você.

Vi um grande sorriso se formar em seu rosto e ele me beijou novamente. Mas dessa vez foi um beijo de verdade. Intenso e apaixonado. Ele me abraçou pela cintura fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem o mais próximo possível e eu coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Depois coloquei minha mão em sua nuca para aumentar a pressão do beijo. Meu coração parecia que ia sair do meu peito, pela velocidade que batia. Itachi me abraçava apertado, e eu podia sentir o seu coração igual ao meu. Aquilo parecia um sonho. Um sonho da qual não queria acordar nunca mais.

Mas como o oxigênio fez falta em nossos pulmões, tivemos que encerrar o beijo. Mas permanecemos com as testas coladas uma na outra. Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados apreciando o máximo possível aquele momento. Quando abri os olhos, vi que ele me olhava. Sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta. Ele era tão lindo e perfeito. Eu estava amando aquele homem. Uma coisa que eu acharia impossível se alguém me perguntasse um dia antes. Toquei em seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Só para ter certeza de que ele estava mesmo ali. Aquilo era mesmo real. E eu estava muito feliz.

- Gostaria de ter te conhecido antes Ino - falou ele, e eu percebi um tom triste.

- Por quê? - perguntei não entendendo nada.

- Porque eu teria mais tempo com você. - respondeu, parecendo mais infeliz.

Logo me lembrei do que ele tinha falado antes. Ele disse que não voltaria mais. De repente senti um aperto horrível no meu coração. Uma tristeza enorme se apoderou de mim.

- Mas por quê? - perguntei sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas - Por favor, tem que ter algum jeito de evitar que isso aconteça?

Eu estava começando a me desesperar e ele percebeu. Notei nos seus olhos que ele também não gostava nem um pouco dessa situação.

- Desculpe-me - vi que ele estava tentando se controlar. – Eu não posso evitar isso, é como tudo tem que acabar.

- Por favor, Itachi. Não me deixe... Logo agora que eu finalmente te encontrei - falei entre um soluço e outro, as lágrimas descendo em abundância - Logo quando estou me sentindo tão feliz... Por favor, Itachi... - eu já estava chorando como uma criança.

Então o abracei fortemente chorando ainda mais. Ele também me abraçou de volta e senti que ele também soluçava. Ele estava chorando, e foi aí que eu percebi que nada poderia ser feito. Que não tinha como ser evitado, qualquer que fosse a sina dele.

- Perdoe-me Ino... Eu não posso fazer nada para mudar o meu destino. Foi uma coisa que escolhi e não posso voltar atrás... - o senti soluçar mais ainda.

_Oh_, Deus! Porque isso tem que acontecer? Eu finalmente encontrei alguém e logo ele é tirado de mim. Meu mundo parecia desabar. Eu não conseguia creditar. Chorei mais um pouco e depois de muito custo eu consegui me acalmar. Afastei-me só um pouco, apenas para fitá-lo.

- Itachi, você pode pelo menos ficar hoje aqui comigo? - perguntei. Se eu não poderia tê-lo comigo por muito tempo, aproveitaria cada minuto restante.

- Sim. - ele respondeu. - Posso ficar hoje com você. Apenas hoje - disse tristemente. Tocou em meu rosto com uma das mãos a levando até meu queixo.

Eu teria apenas esse dia com ele, então eu não tinha tempo a perder. Beijei-o novamente. O mais apaixonadamente possível. Queria que ele percebesse o que eu realmente queria. Vi que ele foi pego de surpresa e parecia não entender o que eu pretendia. Mas ele correspondeu meu beijo com a mesma intensidade. Depois da falta de ar, terminamos o beijo e ele me olhou meio confuso.

- Ino, o que... - o silenciei com meu dedo indicador e respondi.

- Eu só tenho o dia de hoje com você e eu gostaria de aproveitar ao máximo esse tempo que nos resta. Por favor, Itachi, não me negue isso. - estava um pouco desesperada, mas eu não tinha tempo a perder - Eu quero ser sua e quero que você seja meu. Uma prova verdadeira do nosso amor. - falei determinada. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso com isso, mas, de repente sorriu para mim. Um sorriso de alegria.

- Como eu poderia negar isso a você? - respondeu calmamente. - Quero estar com você o pouco tempo que nos resta, e fazê-la feliz o máximo possível. Eu te amo! E quero ter uma lembrança feliz quando meu tempo acabar - disse sendo sincero.

- Eu também te amo, e quero ter uma lembrança feliz para levar por toda a minha vida, a prova de que eu te amei e que você me amou!

Eu estava muito feliz, mesmo que por pouco tempo, eu o teria, e ele a mim. E isso me bastava. Beijei-o novamente e ele me abraçou. Foi um dia mágico para nós, eu me senti a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ele foi perfeito e me fez sentir coisas que eu nunca imaginaria sentir... Passamos o dia inteiro junto. E o mais importante, eu o amei, e ele me amou. E mesmo que por pouco tempo, eu fui feliz ao seu lado.

POV Ino Off

**POV Itachi**

Eu amava aquela mulher, e fiz de tudo para deixá-la feliz. Passamos o dia juntos. Eu pensei que nunca viveria um amor assim, mas às vezes nos surpreendemos com a vida. Foi o dia mais perfeito que vivi. Ali era o meu pequeno paraíso na Terra. Mas no fim do dia, se aproximava a despedida, e meu coração parecia que sangrava. Mas eu não podia ficar, tinha minha missão. E seria melhor para ela, quanto mais eu ficasse, mais nós sofreríamos com a nossa separação. O sol estava se escondendo e no céu aparecia a primeira estrela.

- Ino, eu te amo para sempre, não se esqueça disso... Está vendo aquela estrela? - apontei para o céu - ela foi testemunha do nosso amor. E quando estiver se sentindo sozinha, olhe para ela. Enquanto ela brilhar, eu estarei com você. Meu coração pertence a você. Só a você.

Nós sentamos no meio das flores. Ela repousava entre minhas pernas com as costas em meu peito. Ela se afastou e ficou de frente para mim ainda sentada.

- Eu te amo para sempre... E saiba... Que meu coração... Também pertence a você... - falava pausadamente, parecendo controlar sua voz, mas não deu muito certo, já que seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Ela me abraçou fortemente e eu também retribui, logo estávamos nós dois chorando de novo.

Pela primeira vez, eu não queria morrer. Pela primeira vez eu queria mudar o meu destino. Eu não queria deixá-la. Eu a amava demais, estava agonizando com tudo isso. Por que isso teve que acontecer logo agora? Eu não conseguia me controlar. Minhas lágrimas eram derramadas como um rio.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... - ela repetia. - Te levarei para sempre comigo. - ela pegou minha mão e colocou em seu peito esquerdo, indicando o coração. - Estará para sempre em meu coração.

- Eu também te amo, e não importa onde eu estiver, estarei pensando em você. Meu coração pertence a você.

Peguei em sua mão que ainda segurava a minha em seu peito. Beijei-a e me levantei junto com ela. Era hora de ir embora, e ela sabia disso. Toquei em seu rosto com minhas mãos para gravar cada detalhe. Olhei em seus lindos olhos azuis, e sorri. Deixá-la seria a coisa mais difícil que eu faria, mas era preciso. Ela sabia disso, mesmo eu não revelando o motivo, ela sabia que tinha que me deixar ir. Ino sorriu de volta, tentando fazer seu sorriso parecer o mais alegre possível. Não resisti e a beijei. Era nosso último beijo. Foi calmo o prolongamos o quanto foi possível. Dei mais alguns selinhos e fui me afastando, olhando eu seus olhos.

- Tenho que ir... Nunca esqueça: Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo!

Sai dali o mais rápido que pude. Meu coração estava em pedaços, mas mesmo assim eu estava feliz. Pelo menos eu amei alguém, e fui amado também.


End file.
